1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a double folding seat for a vehicle, in which a seatback frame is folded on a cushion frame by rotation of a recliner bracket, and the cushion frame pivots against a leg assembly by unlocking a latch cam from a lock plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In both recreational vehicles and high-occupancy vehicles, a double folding seat is installed in the second row for the convenience of third-row occupants.
This double folding seat is folded in a forward direction by folding a seatback in the forward direction and then folding the seat cushion in the forward direction.
However, in the case in which a cushion frame is folded by being slid on a leg assembly, when an occupant getting on or off of the vehicle places or presses his/her hand on the seat which has been thus unstably folded twice, there is a problem in that the hand or leg of the occupant is injured by an exposed slide or vertical motion of the seat.
For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 10A through 11B, when a seatback frame 10 is folded on a cushion frame 20, a rotating bracket 13 connected to a latch wire 12 is simultaneously rotated by rotation of a recliner bracket 11.
When the seatback frame 10 is additionally folded on the cushion frame 20, the latch wire 12 is pulled by the recliner bracket 11, and simultaneously the latch cam of the cushion frame 20 rotates. The latch cam rotates a lock plate, thereby unlocking the lock plate from a leg assembly 30.
As illustrated in FIG. 12A or 12B, when the lock plate is unlocked from the leg assembly 30, the cushion frame 20 can be folded on the leg assembly. In this folding process, the seat does not get correctly folded due to interference of a leading end thereof with a floor. At the same time, although the seat is folded, the folded seat has a problem in that the hand or leg of the occupant may be injured by an exposed slide or vertical motion of the seat.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.